zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Midna
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave me a message! Old Archives: Archive One Archive Two Archive Pi Archive ∫ Subpage Skull Kid This is the user who was editing the Skull Kid page. In Ocarina of Time, Link can switch from being a kid to being an adult. As a kid, Link teaches Skull Kid Saria's song. The game ends with Link as an adult, and then Majora's mask comes in. After Majora's mask comes off the Skull Kid, he says the exact quote "Friends are a nice thing to have... Heh, heh. Could you be my friend, too? Eh-hee-hee... You have the same smell as the fairy kid who taught me that song in the woods...". How many fairy kids go into those woods that smell like Link and know Saria's song? Just Link. So this is the same exact Skull Kid, should I edit that page again, or would that be bad? P.S. If you guys think that this isn't the same Skull Kid, then remove the quote from the top of the page (which actually proves it's the same Skull Kid) and remove the thing saying "Appears in: Ocarina of Time and Majora's mask" in the information at the top. Just because a theory is widely accepted cannot be taken as true. Many people believe in the split timeline yet we purposely neglect to mention it in articles. The theory isn't perfect either. Link does not teach the Skull Kid in Ocarina of Time Saria's Song, particular Skull Kid already knows the song. You also give him the the Skull Mask in the same game and he wears that for seven years yet doesn't wear it at all in Majora's Mask. To answer your question about how many people smelling like Link know Saria's Song, well Link was rasied a Kokiri and probably smells like one too and we know both Mido and Saria know the song too, it could be one of them for all we know. That could greatly support the theory Link is looking for Saira instead of Navi. The bottom line is no matter how much evidence or support the theory has it's still a theory. Oni Link 20:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm also new to the site so I didn't know my message would be on your page, I'm not sure if that's how it's supposed to work No this is The Midna's page I'm just tacking it upon myself to answer a question as best I can. Also since you seem to have an account now sign your posts on talk pages with four tides ~~~~ to sign your name letting people know its you and giving people a link to your own page. Oni Link 20:23, April 10, 2011 (UTC) If the Skull kid in Ocarina of Time and Majora's mask are two different characters, then shouldn't there be two different Skull Kid (character) pages? One half of the page says he was in Ocarina of Time, and the other half says he was in Majora's mask. In my opinion either that sentence I was editing should stay edited or another Skull Kid page should be created differentiating the two. I know its a bit of a mess alright. Personally I think the best thing to do is to make it a reccuring character page detailing all Skull Kids that have displayed personalities which would basically mean just adding in the Skull Kid from Twilight Princess and making his page purely mini boss based. If this is something you feel strongly on the best place to discuss it is probably on the articles talk page Oni Link 21:47, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Minish Link Hi! Hi Midna, i'm Niko Bellic.2810, and i'm the manager of The Legend of Zelda Wiki in spanish. Just days ago, a user asked me if we can get some pictures that we lack. Can we get them out of here? Greetings! :D -- . 02:24, April 16, 2011 (UTC) PD: I'm using a online traductor if you do not understand the message. Skype Hey, check your skype when you get the chance. I'm leaving you some messages now. -'Minish Link' 17:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Derivative of f(x)=log(x) It's 1/(9x/5.5). The generalized derivative for f(x)=a*logb(x) is a/((b-1)x/(.5b+.5)). Now excuse me while I go hold a funeral for my brain. -'Isdrak ' 05:39, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, I didn't have any precedents for the derivative of a logarithmic function, I looked at the derivative of a polynomial. I observed that, for any two x/y entries in a table of the equation f(x)=x^2, The 1st difference was equivalent to 2x (the derivative of the equation), where x is the average of the two x-values in the table. x|y --- 0|0\_(1) 1|1/ The average of the Xes is .5, and putting .5 into the derivative as X yields the 1st difference, which is 1, as seen in the table. From this, I inferred that the derivative of an equation is how one gets from the average of two x-values to the 1st difference of those two values. Here's the table for the actual function. x|y --- 0001|0\_(1/9) 0010|1<_(1/90) 0100|2<_(1/900) 1000|3/ So the derivative must do the following: 5.5->(1/9) 55->(1/90) 550->(1/900) Therefore, the derivative is 1/(9j), where j is x/5.5. Combined together in a less readable format, that's 1/(9x/5.5). -'Isdrak ' 22:05, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Youtube Would it be "illegal" for me to put a youtube video on my homepage? Blue Link 19:16, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Another Thing... Is there a way for text to be specially formatted to only appear to users? I want to put my email on my homepage, but i don't want random people emailing me... Is there an option like that? ...Bye. Blue Link 19:41, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Picture Game The influx of new, super hi-res OoT artwork has rendered some (if not all, didn't check them all) have rendered your pages somewhat skewed due to images being monstrously big. You might want to scale them down for readability purposes, or whatever. Just thought you'd ought to know. --AuronKaizer ' 23:56, April 30, 2011 (UTC) IP Talk Pages Hey, how's it going? FYI I don't think IPs get a notice when they receive a talk page message like happens when you're logged in. I tested it a while back and it didn't work for me. It's been a while and I don't remember the exact circumstances of the test, so maybe someone else might get a message but I kind of doubt it. That means they'd have to know to check their own talk page manually or see it on the recent changes, which is unlikely for IPs. Doesn't hurt to try though and it was a good idea to contact that guy, but just thought I'd pass that along in case you didn't know. |Stay Positive|, [[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:08, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :The talk page message thing always worked for me when I was an IP. -'Isdrak ' 03:24, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm. I know I tried this and it didn't work. My best guess at this point is I just slipped up on some aspect of my test, since I don't remember the details anymore. Wikia may also have changed it since you were an IP. I should be able to do another test tomorrow on a computer outside my house.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:02, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::My guess would be that viewing the talk page of your IP address while logged in still marks it as read. After all, being logged in doesn't actually stop you from having an IP address. -'Isdrak ' 04:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::I just ran a test with the help of some IRC folks, and when online as an IP I definitely don't get notices when I have a new talk page message. After the test, I even logged into my Fierce Deku account on the very computer I'd just left Fierce Deku a message on as an IP, and it still gave me the new message notice. It's not impossible that some other IP on a different system could get the notices, but I can say for certain now that as of this time there are definitely people who will not get notices as an IP. Sry for the recent changes spam I had to do to test that.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:29, May 5, 2011 (UTC) request from a tired out wanderer. I would like to request a unbanning from the irc...I don't expect much....I hardly expect a response, but with the time that has passed I have relized how much I miss chatting with you guys.--griff (talk) 05:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i really want that new page argh! this is so unfair! I can never seem to be able to get this page i want! could you record yourself making one and send it to me via email? if you could do that, that would be spectacular. if you can't, well, i can't blame you. i'm busy at the moment... Blue Link 15:07, June 18, 2011 (UTC) IRC problem This will probably be too long to read. Feel free to skim. I am posting here about a problem regarding the IRC. The problem is: I was (repeatedly) kicked from the channel (and possibly banned: I haven't bothered to check) without any real attempt being made to tell me what I had done. Firstly I made a comment in a conversational manner about my inability to complete an essay with a set topic being given and my ability to complete one without, then I added a comment to rectify a phrase to make sure that everyone one the channel knew what I was talking about; the phrase being, to the best of my knowledge at that time (and I had had real-life experiences to support this theory), one specific to the British dialect. I was then informed by BassJapas that 'people on the IRC were not stupid'. When I began to attempt to explain the reason behind the elaboration I recieved verbal abuse. I decided to ignore it; however, when I returned to the IRC a comment in a similar vein as the initial insult immediately came my way (this time including a variation on the word "smartass"). Finally losing nerve I asked BassJapas to provide an instance in which I had acted in the way she had described in the insult, causing her to quote the instance I have described above. I then (perhaps foolishly) suggested that the insult given would more accurately describe her actions than mine; a very slight variation in the insult (again due to dialect) was questioned by another user who had previously "lol"ed at her insult (presumably to show their agreement, though I cannot be certain), which I took as an insult (again foolishly: whether or not it was intended in this fashion, I recognise that I should have assumed good faith). On asking whether said user "had a problem" with my use of words, I was kicked from the channel. While I recognise I was kicked after a not so well thought out response to a user who had not directly insulted me, I'' had not directly insulted them, and the person who kicked me was BassJapas, who ''had directly insulted me, and as such I cannot help but feel that the kick was undeserved. Whilst I am unlikely to want to revisit the IRC within the near future, the more human part of me demands of me that this must be said. I also recognise that the other party also has an opinion on the case of events, alas I am merely displaying mine. --DrewMek (talk) 22:18, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :It's not just this one time that you've acted as if we're stupid, and quite frankly, I've dealt with it long enough. If you don't like my actions, then you should've just left, or gotten the memo that you just weren't wanted there. And my apologies, but I've been going through a hard time, and didn't need implication that I'm stupid when I got let down twice in one week and am dealing with a deep bout of depression, so yes, I admit that my way of thinking right now is affected by it, but still, it is not just I who is annoyed by you sodding about. Now if I did have chatzilla, and if I did still log channels, I would post where you're being a complete sod, but as I mentioned, I don't have chatzilla and I don't log since it took up too much space on my flash. Now perhaps next time, you shouldn't sod about and annoy more than one user. So really, don't sod about and my apologies for having distorted thinking. I just don't want to deal with, to quote myself for lack of a better word that isn't profane, a smartass. — BassJapas 22:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) While I'm not really sure how to deal with this issue and I am an administrator here, I can admit that I did question your choice of words at some point ("which I took as an insult (again foolishly: whether or not it was intended in this fashion, I recognise that I should have assumed good faith)." I did not mean this as an insult). However, I do not recall at all insulting you or verbally abusing you, while I admit Jazzi did. The other admins and I have decided, however, that the IRC and wiki are pretty much separate, so don't go expecting to be treated extremely well there; apologies for that, but the IRC is where people express themselves pretty much however they wish, myself included. I can also go ahead and say here that you do act somewhat condescending by in my eyes acting as though you're more intelligent than others. I could be completely wrong about this so sorry if that's the case. Jazzi made a fair point here but I will say that it probably wasn't the best way to handle the situation, even though you are depressed and going through a hard time. It's also probably partially my own fault for not correcting her about the issue. I'm still not quite sure how to handle this but it really isn't my job anyway because as I mentioned the IRC and wiki are separate and TM is the go-to-guy for this. So he'll handle it how he sees fit. Anyway, I apologize for the fact that you were treated negatively but it's sort of things roll there. I realize that that is no excuse but it's the way things have turned out over time and if you want to visit the IRC (which I see that you say you won't in the near future) you're going to have to deal with that. People bring their emotional problems there where they don't as much here. Again, it's pretty much a place for people to express themselves however they want. -'Minish Link' 22:58, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :I admit it wasn't the best way to handle the situation, and I really didn't want to mention it, seeing as I've pretty much gone for about six, perhaps more, months without bringing my personal life here, but this truly was why I just didn't want to deal with the way he was acting. If you want the in depth explanation, then /query BassJapas and I'll give it to you. But really, just don't go sodding around in a channel where people with issues are known to hang and release their issues there. Doesn't happen as much as it used to, but it does happen. And once again, my apologies for my behavour, and my apologies for bringing my personal life here. But just really, don't be a jerk. — BassJapas 23:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC) By all means, if you ever feel I'm being a jerk, just type "you're being a jerk because..." and explain why. Just don't go overboard with it. Also, understand that ninety-nine times out of a hundred, my comments are not intended in an obtrusive manner.--DrewMek (talk) 00:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC)